Published European Patent Application 108 565 relates to compounds of the General Formula: ##STR3##
and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, in which R.sup.1 is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical having 8-30 carbon atoms and the radicals R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are identical or different and are hydrogen or lower alkyl radicals, or in which the group NR.sup.2 R.sup.3 R.sup.4 is a cyclic ammonium group, and n has the value 0 or 1. Antitumor and antifungal activity are indicated for these compounds.